They say That Things Change
by Bitter Smiles
Summary: Sequel to Journey of the Devoured. Still AxS. Will have a little WxI also. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine, got it? Good. Because I don't care.

Chapter One

Sprawled out in my Master's ridiculously large coffin, my hand drifted over to find a patch of empty space. "Alucard?" I questioned, awake and getting dressed.

Without a reply, I wandered the lower halls of Hellsing. Yawning, I went up a few floors only to hear a commotion. Walter thrust me a blood packet and gave me a serious, but very tired, look. "The new recruits are here…" he sighed.

"Mmpfh.." I sucked down the packet as quickly as I could. "What new recruits?"

" They are the replacements….for the Wild Geese," he said softly, adding with a bow. "They're all yours Seras. Have a good evening…"

Then he disappeared down the hall, and I was left with my fear and anticipation. Walking straight through the door, my heart nearly stopped at the man directly in front of me. "P-Pip!?" I shrieked, clutching my chest and stepping away even though my heart didn't actually beat.

"Hahaha!" laughed the man who looked exactly like Pip without the scar. "Pip was my younger brother. I'm the older, more handsome one. My name's Toby. Captain Bernadette to the men, of course. And you my dear must be Seras right?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, still in shock at the sight of this very Pip-ish man.

"Well besides your name tag, Pip wrote about you in his letters to me. No one could possibly mistake those breasts-"

Slap!! Toby went flying right into the wall, standing up to reveal a few cracks now behind him in the stone. My shock was now gone. I cleared my throat. "Alright, first rule under my command is that no one may talk disrespectfully to women nor try to grope them in any way. Am I understood?"

Toby groaned and suddenly the room full of eager men went silent. Heh, this would be fun…

---------------0----------------

When the men went off to bed, I gave a long sigh. _that man was far too much like Pip. And so were his men. _Leaving the room, I was surprised to see Master leaning on the wall waiting fro me with a crooked grin. "Having a good night, Police girl?"

I scowled. "Must you tease me with that name after I've been stressed out enough by horny men?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If it's horny men that bother you perhaps I should just leave you alone…"

"Master…." I whined. "Of course I don't mind you…"

His grin grew quite insane as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him and whispering in my ear. "Why is it you're still calling me Master? I've always wondered…"

Before his whisper had left my ear we were already down in his room. "Maybe I like the way it sounds…" I teased. "I don't really know."

"hmm…I think you find it kinky."

"M-Master Alucard!" I yelped as he lowered me onto the floor.

"Yes sir, my Master! Oh Master! Master!" He chided, imitating my voice. "you really are quite kinky, my Police Girl."

I went stiff as a board and frowned. "Well if you don't like it perhaps I'll just be silent."

Master laughed at me and pulled me closer to him, licking my neck. "Oh, but I love it as much as much as your anger Police Girl…"

Smiling, I gave in. Not that I ever stood a chance resisting him anyway. He was, after all, my Master.

--------------0----------------

AN: well, how was the first chapter of the sequel? I'm not one for kids, so don't expect Seras to get pregnant. I'm srry of you really wanted that. But that's also been done enough. I'm trying to make this different so it stays interesting. Review please! It's the reason this story is up!

And thank you to everyone who reviewed before!


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If I did, Alucard and Seras would have banged at least twice. Haha

Chapter Two

Another week passed by of waking up to an empty space beside me. Where was he going every night? Something inside me kept screaming that it was probably Integra. Were they just talking? There couldn't have been a meeting this many days in a row. No way. But my mind didn't want to consider the other options…though it always tended to.

Rising from the coffin I gave a long sigh before showering and shaking out my hair. Master liked it more fluffy and wild. I threw on a tank top and jeans before leaving to work with the men again. A miniskirt police uniform was not helping my agitations with them. Nor was it particularly easy to fight in.

As if sensing my stress and aggravated expression, Toby came right over. "Good evening Captain!" he said cheerily. "Don't you just look dandy today!"

I kicked him in the shin and scowled. "Today we are focusing on the physical training. Who's first?"

"Aww, you know I want to be your first!" Toby smiled, rubbing his leg before standing up straight to face me.

"But of course," I said through clenched teeth, kicking him in the other shin hard enough to knock him down. "Now who's next?"

Toby's cry of pain had all the men backing away steadily. "Oh come on, are you all really afraid of a woman?"

With that they all came charging at me. Poor fools, they probably thought they'd have a better chance if they all came at once. Too bad they didn't realize nothing stood a chance against a pissed off woman. One by one they went down, and I didn't even stop long enough for them to catch a breath. "Idiots," I muttered, stomping out of the room and dismissing them with a growl.

Storming down the halls of Hellsing, I headed back towards the basement. Not that I expected Alucard to be there yet. But sure enough, he was walking just a few paces ahead of me, with….Walter? They both heard me approaching and turned around; Walter looking quite nervous before rushing away with a quick, "Good night, Seras."

Alucard and I stood staring at each other for a few still moments before entering his room. "What's all that about?" I asked, watching Alucard intently as he sat down at the table.

He looked at me seriously for a few moments before motioning me over. "Come here Police Girl…." he said silkily, beckoning me closer and closer until I was at his shoulder. "Walter…has been asking me all week for advice about …women!"

"What? Are you serious?" I said, trying not to laugh even though Alucard was cracking up.

"Oh yes, it's very true!" he replied, puling me onto his lap." Can you guess who it might be?"

"Sir Integra!?" I almost shouted, an extreme sense of relief flooding me.

"None other," he replied, his laughter calming down.

_Finally…._I thought. _No more worries about Master and Integra…_"Aww Police Girl, were you getting a little jealous?" He pulled me tightly against him until I could feel his arousal beneath me. "Did you think I was wasting all my time with a human woman?"

Blushing, I didn't answer. "Well that's complete nonsense," he replied, kissing me with more intensity than I'd gotten in days. "I have everything I want right here…"

As he finished speaking to me he gazed at my form appreciatively. "And I must say, if anyone, I'm a little jealous you spent the night training with men dressed like that."

"Oh? Like what?" I teased, rubbing against him. "I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"I think you do…" he said, his coat and boots disappearing. "I think you planned on it…"

"Hmm…" I started, slipping a strap down my shoulder. "well…maybe."

With a husky growl he laid me back onto the table, unbuttoning my jeans and tugging them off. Then he lightly ran his fingers up my leg, stopping and caressing my thighs. "Police Girl…" he whispered against my knee, sending immense shivers over my body. And then his head dipped between my thighs and I cried out when his tongue darted out against me.

For the rest of the night the cries of "Master!" and "Alucard!" were heard. And for some reason, the next day everyone complained of getting absolutely no sleep…Yet no one stopped to ask each other why.

AN: How was Chapter Two? Next chapter will have Seras's first mission with Toby and the men…and a new threat to Hellsing. Review please. And thanks to those who have been reviewing! I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Chapter Three

Tonight was the night. Toby and his men were probably beyond ready to get going, but I couldn't even seem to get up. Alucard had been gone, but crawled back into the coffin. "Seras?" he said seriously, and the words seemed so very far away as he lightly touched my cheek.

My body lurched at the contact, but I couldn't say why. I turned away from him, trying not open my eyes. I didn't want to see whatever expression I just gave him. _The Bastard…betraying me…for what? You filthy little maggot….little whore…I know…you should kill the bastard!_ "No!" I shouted. "I will not!"

Master had pulled me towards him and turned my head to face him, staring into my eyes. "Have you been dreaming, Police Girl?" he questioned lightly.

"Of bloodlust and shadows and screams…yes," I answered quietly. "Since before we even met. I had them as a child but then it stopped for a while. They started again right before we traveled to your home a few weeks ago."

"Perhaps you should not go on that mission tonight," he said.

"Oh no!" I suddenly remembered it and felt guilty. "I have to go! They'll be so disappointed!"

With that I rushed down the hall away from Master's chuckle, but still hearing those few words of caution in my head. _Just…be careful or something…_came his voice and I smiled. Those struggled words told me how he felt, and that was enough. Sometimes anyway…

Everyone was waiting and eagerly ready to go, so ordered them out to the helicopters and leaned against the wall for a moment after they rushed out. Why were these dreams getting so much worse? Before I assumed it was my inner vampire, but now that voice….it is not mine. But something about it is….but what?

"Captain?" came Toby's voice from the doorway. "you alright?"

I opened my eyes as he walked towards me, just now realizing they had been closed. "I'm fine, just a bit tired…"

"I'd be tired to if I was busy enough to wake up Hellsing every night with my husband," he replied playfully.

"Please, no teasing today Toby," I sighed. "And he's not my husband."

"Really?" he perked up, a grin across his face. "Huh."

Then we walked out to the helicopter and I caught the thought pounding through his mind. _Then maybe I have a chance yet…_

I tried to hide my rising blush as I sat down and we took off. Barking orders, I lost myself in the plans for our mission. Sir Integra had ordered us to inspect an old apartment building that was apparently quite full. Of ghouls, anyway. Only the top two floors had humans left, and they were blockading against the lower floors full of hungry ghouls. Those poor humans, they were probably terrified. _Probably excited, the blood pumping deliciously through their veins with the fear…oh yes…_Stop.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, and Toby was the last to exit the helicopter once we arrived. "Captain, are you sure you're alright"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, trying not to growl.

We entered the first floor of the building to find it empty. But above us we could hear the groaning and walking of ghouls. As we made our way up to the second floor and then the third, destroying all the ghouls on each floor, I suddenly felt rather odd. What was I doing down here? Those humans were probably dead by now, and we were slowly just working our way up. It was all so stupid! "Captain, Robert just informed us that the humans our now only on the top floor, the ghouls are almost through!" Toby yelled at me, reloading his gun to take down another batch of ghouls. "what should we do? Captain?!"

His fear was invigorating, but I was far too angry to really care. I felt it slip through my blood with a hot shudder. Bloodlust. This was…bloodlust. It overcame me with a searing hot intensity, burning as my anger did. I tore through the room in seconds, destroying all the ghouls. Then I moved up each floor faster than I could truly follow. The only thing I knew for sure was the ripping of flesh from bone. The cracking of skulls as I stomped upon them. The feeling of blood bathing my body in sweat…

And then I was there. The top floor. All the humans were huddled in a corner, staring at me with frightened, yet slightly blank expressions. "Are you going to kill us too? You monster!?"

Without saying a word, I dropped through all the floors and walked back outside to the helicopter, a stunned Toby running past me. When he returned to the helicopter about an hour later, the remaining men with him, no one said a word as they sat down. We took off and I counted our losses. Only five, that was fairly good considering it was a building full of ghouls. "You guys did well," I muttered, no one replying but merely nodded a little.

After we arrived back at Hellsing, everyone got off and Toby stopped to tell me something, then just walked away quietly. _How in the hell did she do that? She killed them all….so fast. What the hell changed inside? That was fucking insane…It took an hour just to calm those people down and convince them she had saved them…Jesus._

I stopped listening after that, and yet the words didn't hurt half as much as I expected them to. Strange, normally that would get me sobbing. Stumbling into Alucard's room, I fell onto the cold stone without changing out of my blood-soaked clothes. Someone else could report to Integra. Someone else…

"Police Girl?" came Master's voice from somewhere, and I felt his hand beneath my head as he gently picked me up. "Don't go to sleep Seras, don't-"

But it was too late. I had fallen into the darkness and she was waiting for me, a twisted grin across her face. _Kill the bastard…_

AN: Noooo Seras! Sorry for the cliffy. I can't help it sometimes. And don't worry, I'm going to try and get some WxI next time. The only problem is sometimes the stories write themselves. So I'll try to fit it in! Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Diclaimer: Hellsing is not….mine…

Chapter Four

Pounding.

Pain.

My head was throbbing uncontrollably.

_Why? What the bloody hell was going on? Master? Alucard? That's floor…blood…Master's voice…what did he say? What…? _Hesitantly I opened my eyes to the darkness of night. I sat up and looked around, seeing Master sitting in a chair across the room. Watching me with a glare. His coat was torn in a few places, but I didn't see any blood. Trying to stand up, I found that I was chained down. My arms and legs and neck. "Master…?" I asked, fear resonating in my voice.

"Who are you?" He said viciously, in a tone so low I nearly cried out.

"What? It's me Master! Seras? Police Girl…?" I answered meekly, my head pounding as tears began stinging my eyes.

This was all so confusing. Master just continued to glare at me. "Why are you doing this to my Police Girl?" he shouted, rising from his chair and approaching me.

I shrank back as far as I could with the chains. But as soon as my Master came within two feet of me, suddenly a violent spasm came over me. That's when the voice took over again. _Just let go Seras, let go and I shall kill him. Then I'll leave your pathetic body alone. If there's anything left when it's done…_

The tears were running down my face now as my body suddenly began acting of it's own accord. My body lunged for Alucard again and again, trying to claw at his chest. He merely stood there looking at me, not the creature, but at me. _Fight it…Police Girl…who is it?_

I was the one who tore up his coat. Who knows what I did while I was sleeping. My Master…I'm so sorry…Determination flooded through me, and my body stopped thrashing about. I had gotten her attention now. _what the hell? This body should be mine. You're far too weak! _

_No. _I said calmly. _This body is not yours for the taking. I might be weak, but I refuse to sit back and let you kill my Master. Now tell me, who are you?_

_Ha. Kill your Master? Master? What a pathetic little attachment you have to the monster. He's a mad, heartless bastard. A monster, nothing more._

_And look at you? What are you then? _I shouted back. _You try and steal my body so you can murder my Master. You are tearing apart my mind, and yet you dare say he's the monster? It's you! Look in the mirror you bitch, the monster is right there!_

I was greeted with silence in response. But she was still there, whatever she was. "Seras?" came my Master's voice, still stern but a little softer.

As I opened my mouth to answer my body convulsed again and I felt the thing slipping away from me. I screamed because it was like ripping out a part of my soul. She had been there so long. I began to fall but Alucard caught me, undoing the chains and setting me down.

"I think I know who she is, Police Girl," he sighed, pain in his eyes.

"Who is it then?" I asked, sitting up from the floor.

He stared at me for a while, his hand slightly touching my cheek. Then he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door banged open to reveal a very distressed Walter. "Alucard! Something is wrong with Integra!" he shouted breathlessly.

Both of us stood and grabbed Walter's arm before shifting up to the snarling beast that was once Sir Integra.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine..…

Chapter Five

Her office was a mess. Her desk overturned, papers scattered about. Torn bits of this and that strewn everywhere. And Sir Integra herself, hunched over and snarling near the window when we appeared from Alucard's portal. Walter looked whiter than a ghost, and I could tell it was more of concern for Integra than out of fear.

"I can destroy it, but first we have to get it out of my Master," Alucard said, gazing at his Master and then managing a grin. "Somehow I think she'd be angry if I destroyed her body…"

Walter's expression lightened ever so slightly as he turned to Alucard. "You would joke at a time like this."

Interrupting them both, I said sternly, "Ka-hem. So how do we get it out of her, exactly?"

Alucard thought for a moment and then grinned at Walter. "The fastest way to get it out of her is to scare her. Or shock her. Do something Sir Integra has never done, much less something she'd expect. Can you think of anything Walter?"

Walter just shrugged and stepped forward. "I'll try," he sighed. "But if she doesn't remember when she is herself again, don't tell her please!"

My hand found it's way into Alucard's as we watched Walter approach Integra, who was now hissing and thrashing about. When Walter got close to her, she tried to claw him away and managed a gash in his shoulder. He winced and latched his arms around Integra as she tried squirming out of his grasp. Forcefully, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him with crazed eyes. "Integra…" he said softly, pressing his lips to hers.

Sir Integra's body went rigid, and we heard a whisper of "Walter..?" before she screamed out and we watched the dark spirit rise. Alucard leapt forward and off Integra's upturned desk before grabbing the thing around the neck and landing gracefully back on the floor. It screeched and smoke rose from where Alucard's hands stayed firmly around her neck. "I know who you are!" he laughed. "You're weak! Unworthy! And you were then too, you had your chance but you lost it. Now give up and die, it's over, Mina!"

The spirit cried out and burned to ashes right before us, building in a small pile at Alucard's feet. He wiped his gloves off and looked back at us. "How did knowing it's name destroy it?" I asked, quite startled.

"Words hold a power all their own," he said, growing silent after that.

Walter and Integra were still sitting next to each other on the floor by the window, and Alucard and I left them alone. They had things to say, I assume. Things I had not yet said or received…

"How do you feel?" Alucard asked once we were back in his room.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Her presence was lingering for such a long time, it's strange that she's gone. It's like a part of me fell away…"

"No, nothing fell away," he grinned, stepping closer to me. "You and Mina are nothing alike. If you were I wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" I pressed, trailing a finger across his chest.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Nothing at all."

"But Master!" I pouted, annoyed at his endless attempts to tease me. "You never tell me!"

"Words hold power Police Girl. I'm not giving that to you yet," he said. "Right now, however, I just want some pure Police Girl…no more lingering, murderous women."

I laughed as he picked me up and tossed me into the coffin, our clothes vanished away. My teeth grazed his collar bone as I breathed, "And if I ever want to murder you, my Master?"

He shivered under my breath before biting me so that I cried out. "That, I think, would be very interesting…"

AN: I think the next chapter will be the last for this one. If you don't see another Hellsing story up by me, I'd check the pages for AGATB or Samurai Deeper Kyo. Those are the only others I'd be writing for right now. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Disclaimer: I…do not own Hellsing.

Chapter Six

It's been days since the spirit of Mina was destroyed, yet the hollow feeling lingering within me wouldn't seem to fade. I felt it even as I opened my eyes to a beautiful full mooned night. Alucard was still asleep, probably exhausted from last nights….'activities'. He was, after all, much older than myself. I giggled to myself quietly and traced my hand down his back, over the loosened muscles and down to his hips. A smile appeared on his face and I knew he was awake, just letting me wander his body with my fingers. He sat up and leaned over me, his weight a good sort of pleasure. "I'm sure we have a little time before Master calls us for a mission…" he suggested in a low, husky tone.

I ran my fingers through his dark locks and scratched, smiling at his groan in response. "I think we'd better save that for later…" I teased. "I wouldn't want to wear you out, dear Master…"

"Oh my, "he chuckled. "You shouldn't mock your Master for his age. You will be punished severely for it."

"I count on it!" I laughed, slipping through the coffin and getting dressed.

Master didn't get up right away, he sat watching me for a few moments. Something lingered in his eyes, but I couldn't tell exactly what. Then Integra called and we appeared in her office. Walter was sitting next to her in a newly purchased chair, and was almost always next to her wherever she was. He seemed so much happier now, and Integra, shockingly, seemed less tense. Seemed.

"Your orders, Master?" Alucard asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Walter and I will be taking a short leave. We'll only be gone a week, but I expect this place in one piece when I get back. Is that clear?"

"Of course, my Master," he replied.

Integra sighed in relief, she had probably expected some joke from Alucard. "Then you are dismissed."

Just as we slipped into the portal, Alucard threw in his teasing last words, as I expected. "Don't have too much fun now, kids!"

Only his laughter resonated through the room as Integra's fist slammed down on her table, cracking it, and Walter tried his best to calm her down. We appeared outside of Hellsing, in the gardens. It would seem we too had a vacation for the week. Only it was here. Could be worse. "What could be worse, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, his gaze towards the pale moon.

"We could have it worse than just being stuck here another week," I replied, trying not to blush at the thought of a week-long freedom with my Master.

Walking along, we continued in silence. I kept staring up at the moon, feeling rather insignificant somehow. The world seemed so much larger when you looked at the sky. And you seemed so much smaller. Or maybe it was just the hollowness again. My Master's words that night rang through ,my head. _You are nothing like her…if you were, I wouldn't…_Wouldn't what? I still wanted to hear the rest.

Alucard sighed and looked down at me, probably after hearing my thoughts. "Police Girl…no, Seras, I was going to say if you were anything like her….that I wouldn't love you."

My mouth gaped open into a big 'o'. That's exactly what I had needed to hear. I smiled and hugged him. "You love me Master?"

Already the hollowness began to fade, and I couldn't help but smile. "See, this is precisely why I didn't say it before. I have this horrible notion that you'll use the words against me someday," he growled.

"I might," I replied, pulling him closer to me. "But it doesn't matter. I love you too, so you can use the words against me as well."

I looked up at him. His grin had never been larger, never. We spent the rest of the night staring up into the moonlight. I thought of everything that had happened. Mina, Walter and Sir Integra. Alucard…the most powerful vampire in the world admitting he loved me. Who knew? But then again, I suppose, they say that things change…

The End

AN: Well, how was it? I'm not sure if I liked it more or less than the first story. Oh well. Let me know what you think, please. And like I said in the previous chapter, I might be taking a short break from Hellsing fics. You can expect to see a story from me in SDK, Blood+, AGATB, or maybe Twilight. Review Please!


End file.
